buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
When She Was Bad
"When She Was Bad" is episode 1 of season 2 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Having spent the summer away from Sunnydale with her father, Buffy returns to town with a very different attitude. She blows off Angel, flirts/teases Xander, is nastier than usual to Cordelia, and continues to have nightmares that the Master might come back to life...fears which may soon be realized. Plot Xander and Willow are quizzing each other on film quotes on the outskirts of a cemetery. Willow is doing poorly. The pair comment on the quiet summer in Sunnydale since they buried the Master in the graveyard. A tender moment ensues when Xander playfully puts ice cream on Willow's nose, but just as he is about to kiss it, a vampire appears behind Willow. Xander intervenes and is barely holding out when Buffy shows up. She dusts the vampire, and then turns to her friends, asking "Miss me?" Then she informs her friends about spending the summer in Los Angeles with her father. At home, her mother is a bit uneasy about Buffy's shopping spree. Hank explains that he felt guilty when Buffy appeared distant. At school, Principal Snyder expresses again his disgust with students. Giles spots Jenny Calendar and slips away; an oblivious Snyder babbles on. Giles finds the gang and explains that although they have closed the Hellmouth, the mystical energy still attracts evil forces to the town. He asks Buffy to resume her training after school. Whilst practicing, Buffy has a vision of the Master and begins whaling on a dummy. At night, she dreams of being killed by him when Angel appears in her room to warn her of the child-like Anointed One. Buffy coldly brushes him off. He tells her he missed her and leaves before she can reply. The next day, the young Scoobies run into Cordelia, who seems unmotivated to keep Buffy's identity a secret. Buffy heaps an insult on Cordy that her friends find "too good." At the Bronze, Xander and Willow wonder about Buffy's behavior. Willow tries in vain to recreate the ice-cream moment. Buffy then arrives in a very revealing dress and mocks Angel. She begins a slow, sensual dance with Xander that makes everyone squirm. Meanwhile, the Anointed One and his preacher pal are forcing their vampires to dig up the Master's bones barehanded through consecrated earth. Back in the club, Buffy leaves Xander hanging mid-dance. Cordelia confronts her outside and tells her to get over her problems. Buffy leaves and Cordy is kidnapped by two dark figures. They throw her into a basement with an unconscious Ms. Calender. Buffy walks to the grave that holds the bones of the Master, and finds it dug up. At lunch the next day, Giles shares Xander and Willow's concerns about Buffy, who shows up to tell them about her discovery. Giles remembers some revivification spells and Buffy is angered that he never told her. Snyder shoos away the students and tells Giles he would like to expel Buffy, as he "smells" numerous bad things about her. Giles tells him to give her a chance, and Snyder thinks his faith in her is "weird". That night, the Scoobies learn that a revivification spell needs the blood of the "closest" person to the deceased. Cordelia's watch, wrapped around a large rock, sails through the library window. Buffy leaves for the obvious trap, saying she cannot look out for them while slaying. Outside the basement where Cordelia was held, Buffy tries to pick a fight with Angel, who ignores her. Inside, they find one female vampire. Buffy realizes that the trap is not for her. At the same time, Giles realizes that the foreign text actually said that the ritual requires the blood of those physically nearest to the Master when he died -- in other words, Giles, Willow, Cordelia and Ms. Calendar. Buffy returns to the library to find a bloody Xander, who angrily warns that if anything happens to Willow, he will kill Buffy. They go back to the female vampire, whom Buffy tortures into confession. Buffy interrupts the ritual while Angel and Xander rescue the others. After slaying the vampires there, Buffy utterly destroys the Master's skeleton with a sledgehammer, and is overwhelmed by her emotions and comforted by Angel. The next day, Buffy apologizes for her behavior and is pleasantly surprised to find herself forgiven. Meanwhile, the Anointed One gazes at the scene of destruction and exclaims, "I hate that girl!" Starring *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers *Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris *Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg *Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase *David Boreanaz as Angel *Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles Guest Starring *Kristine Sutherland as Joyce Summers *Robia LaMorte as Jenny Calendar *Mark Metcalf as The Master *Andrew J. Ferchland as the Anointed One *Dean Butler as Hank Summers *Brent Jennings as Absalom *Armin Shimerman as Principal Snyder Background Information Production Information *The following exchange was cut because of length:Golden, Christopher, and Nancy Holder. The Watcher's Guide, Vol. 1. New York: Pocket Books, 1998. Hank: "Oh, I'm spoiling her. Did I forget to mention that?" Joyce: "What you forgot is that I'm gonna have to deal with another year of 'Daddy would let me buy that.'" Broadcast Information *“When She Was Bad” pulled in an audience of 2.9 million households. When the episode was aired as a repeat in November 1997, it actually scored a higher 3.1 million household rating. Quotes Cordelia: You're really campaigning for bitch of the year, aren't you? Buffy: As defending champion, are you nervous? Cordelia: I can hold my own. Cordelia: You know, we've never really been that close, which is nice, cause I don't really like you that much. Continuity *This episode marks the start of the tradition of all Buffy season premiers beginning in, or close to, a cemetery. *This season also marks the first appearance of David Boreanaz in the opening credits. *The Master is well and truly dead after this episode. *Cordelia is reluctantly adopted into the Scooby Gang, though her participation will be lighter than other characters. *Principal Snyder "smelling" expulsion about Buffy turns out to be true in the coming series'. Music *Cibo Matto plays their songs "Spoon" and "Sugar Water" in the Bronze. *"It Doesn't Matter" by Allison Kraus and Union Station is heard in the car when Joyce takes Buffy to school. This song is on the first soundtrack CD. Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes